gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brett Bukowski
Brett Bukowski, auch bekannt als Stoner Brett (dt.:"Kiffer Brett") ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er nimmt Drogen und hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der zweiten Staffel, in Ersatzspieler. Er wird von Ryan Heinke dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Mit Kurt im UnterrichtSein erster Auftritt ist in Ersatzspieler. Er ist in Kurts Englischkurs und scheint auf Drogen zu sein. Er wird in Born This Way von Azimio schikaniert, bis Santana und Karofsky kommen und die Sache stoppen. In Das jüngste Gerücht ist er ein Teil der Schülerzeitung "The Muckraker" und wird von Mr. Schuester gegrüßt, als er den Klassenraum verlässt. 'Staffel Drei' Er ist in der Episode Böse Klatsche zu sehen, als Brittany einige Ballons für ihre Schülersprecherwahl aufhängt. thumb|Brett sieht sich das Sexvideo anIn Saturday Night Glee-ver ist Santana in der Bibliothek, während sich alle über ihr Sexvideo lustig machen. Brett sagt ihr, dass sie es schafft eine Katze sexy aussehen zu lassen, die die Spülmaschine ausräumt und dass er Santana liebt. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|Busters Get PoppedIn Die neue und die alte Rachel singt er mit seinem Lied Busters Get Popped für den Glee Club vor. Die New Directions sehen während seiner Performance sehr enttäuscht aus und er wird nicht aufgenommen. Brett sitzt in Britney 2.0 im Publikum, als die New Directions Gimme More performen. Er buht sie wie Kitty aus, als auffliegt, dass sie Vollplayback singen. thumb|Brett bei Brittanys RedeIn Wenn die Muse nicht küsst ist er bei der Kampagne zum Jahrgangssprecher. Als Artie für seine Sache spricht, sieht Brett gelangweilt aus. Als Sam aber oben ohne anfängt zu strippen, ist Brett wie alle anderen begeistert. Er verlässt die Debatte, als Brittany sagt, dass sie dafür sorgen will, dass auch am Wochenende Unterricht stattfinden soll. In Dynamische Duette sieht man ihn in einem Flashback, wie er sich mit seinen Freunden über Jake lustig macht, als er an ihm vorbei geht. thumb|left|Sadie Hawkins-TanzIn Ladies First wird er von Dottie Kazatori zum Ball eingeladen. Sie tanzen zusammen während I Only Have Eyes For You. Am Ende der Episode wird er von Dottie erwähnt. Sie sagt, er habe Brownies gebacken, und sie könne nicht aufhören, sie zu essen, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie Drogen enthalten. thumb|150px|Im AstronomieclubIn Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist er Mitglied des Astronomieclubs und nimmt an dem Treffen teil. Er ist erleichtert, als er erfährt, dass es keine Gefahr durch einen Kometen gibt, ist jedoch enttäuscht, als Brittany den Club auflöst, da er so seine Sozialstunden geleistet hat. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|Tina und Brett gewinnen In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds wird Brett für den anstehenden Abschlussball als Kanidat für die Wahl zum König aufgestellt. Er gewinnt und freut sich, als Tina mit einem Eimer voll Slushie's überschüttet wird, der runter und ihm auf den Kopf fällt. In Hey Jude ist zu sehen, wie er ihn sich mit einem Eisbeutel kühlt. thumb|150px|Brett versteht Sams Video nichtIn Katy oder Gaga ist er im Geschichtsunterricht und geht Beckys Aufforderung nach, seinen Laptop zu öffnen. Dort sieht er sich Sams Teaser an, der sie damit auffordert, ihre Performance in der Aula anzusehen, was er aber nicht versteht. Dennoch befolgt er es und sieht sich Applause an. thumb|left|Brett feiert auf der ToiletteIn Schluss mit Twerking sieht er zu, wie Bree ins Jungenklo kommt und Jake küsst, was er zum Anlass nimmt und in die Mädchentoilette geht. Bald darauf machen alle Schüler das und feiern Partys auf den Toiletten, bei welchen Brett anwesend ist. Anschließend ist er während der Performance zu Blurred Lines zu sehen. thumb|150px|Brett will mit Découpage experementierenIn Puppenspieler ist er im Handarbeitsunterricht und fragt die Lehrerin, nachdem Blaine die Zustimmung erhalten hat, eine Puppe zu basteln, ob er mit Découpage experementieren kann, was aber abgelehnt wird. thumb|left|Der Marihuana-WeihnachtsbaumIn Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode dekoriert er mit seinem 4/20 Club, anlässlich des Dekorierwettbewerbs an der McKinley, einen Mariuanabaum mit Lichtern und anderen Dingen und isst einen Cupcake, während die New Directions Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree singen. Von Sue wird dann verkündet, dass sie den zweiten Platz beelgt haben, worauf er seinem Freund freudig auf die Schulter klopft, der kurz vorm Einschlafen ist. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Busters Get Popped' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler